Hidden in Blood, Hidden in Sorrow
by Li3s 0f g0d
Summary: Inuyasha returns to the town that he growns up in. Will the villagers be just as mean to him. Will this push him over the edge and reveal a side and power he never knew he had. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Little Set Back**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA .. HE AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI **

The warm sun's rays poured down onto the earth below and filling the air, making it humid. It was the middle of July and the birds were singing their hearts out and the flowers were at full bloom filling the fields with a multitude of colors. Everything was so peaceful.

"SIT BOY!" BAM! ………………. I spoke too soon.

Inuyasha's face lay flat on the ground while an angry Kagome stormed around i8n circles a good 15ft. away. Miroku, Shippou, and Sango only sighed at the oh too familiar scene.

"This is really starting to get old." complained the monk holding his head with one of his hands. The kitsune fox and demon slayer only nodded their heads on agreement.

"What did you do that for!" yelled an angry hanyou now picking his face off the ground, ignoring what the monk had said.

"You know very well why, mister oh we don't need to stop at that village

(note: There's a village not too far from them.) There cause I don't need a break well guess what we do, we're not as strong as you." yelled Kagome right back at Inuyasha stating the obvious.

"I understand that!" stated Inuyasha now starting to get really pissed off. "But can't you rest somewhere else like here?" padding up to Kagome so they were face to face.

"No! I need a bath, I'm filthy!" she protested

"Alright, alright, will you two just quit it already!" complained Sango, interrupting the feud by getting between the two.

Kagome turned around in the opposite direction while Inuyasha just gave his usual 'feh' but his eyes remained on Sango.

"Look. Let us at least stay there for the night to decide what we are going to do than we head out on our way." completed Sango coming up with something that might satisfy the two for now.

The group was silent for a moment until a 'whatever' escaped Inuyasha's mouth settling Sango's plan.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sighed at Inuyasha's agreement. As for Kagome, well she was just happy that she was getting her bath.

"Alright, now that that's settled can we please get a move on?" asked a now impatient Miroku.

"Yes please!" replied Shippou seconding Miroku's attitude.

Kagome nodded as happy as ever as if the fight never took place.

Inuyasha wasn't surprised at her attitude, but Inuyasha had too much pride to act like her.

The group headed off down the hill, the ground not as hot for the sun had gone down in the sky.

Soon they were at least a mile away from the village when Shippou stopped and pointed and a long abandoned and diminished temple on he outskirts of town.

"Look! Over there." Pointed Shippou

"It's a temple?" replied a puzzled Sango

"It also looks like it's been abandoned for years." Added Kagome

Inuyasha looked over to where they were pointing and his eyes went wide with shock and horror.

'That temple…..this village…..DAMN IT ALL!'


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soooooo sooooo soooooo sorry for not updating but I've kinda been busy with marching band**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters . . . though I do love to pet those fuzzy ears of his…oh but I do own kyuumu**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers for putting up with me**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 2: Escape by a strand of Hair

_Recap:_

_Soon they were at least a mile away from the village when Shippou stopped and pointed and a long abandoned and diminished temple on the outskirts of town._

"_Look! Over there." Pointed Shippou_

"_It's a temple?" replied a puzzled Sango_

"_It also looks like it's been abandoned for years." Added Kagome_

_Inuyasha looked over to where they were pointing and his eyes went wide with shock and horror._

'_That temple…..this village…..DAMN IT ALL!'_

Onward with the story-

"Well no sense in standing here all day, let's get a move. . . I want that bath!" replied a very excited Kagome

"I agree, we should get there before the night that way Inuyasha will be hidden."

Everyone (except a certain hanyou that was deep in his own thoughts about this situation) turned the heads towards Sango with a very confused look on their faces.

"Why?" asked a very confused kitsune. I mean face it, that kid is very bold for a little guy.

"Well isn't tonight the start of the Lunar month? Maybe I'm wrong?" now they got Sango confused.

"Hm . . .and what are you doing lady Kagome?"

Kagome was digging furiously through her bag searching for something. Inuyasha was now getting back into the conversation due to Kagome making such a racket. It was a good thirty seconds before Kagome's hand came popping back out with what looked like a miniature book and her screaming "Found it!" so loud Inuyasha's ears were ringing for a good minute later. Anyway that's not where I'm going with this so….

"Found what Kagome? What's that in your hands" asked Shippou getting a bigger headache from not understanding this.

"It's a pocket calendar!"

"A what? What does it do? Ow. . my head feels like it's going to explode" complained Shippou falling down to the ground with a thump.

Kagome slightly giggled at Shippou's dramatic scene. "It tells you the month and what day it is during the year." Kagome hastily flipped through it until she reached the correct month. "let's see today's the 25th . . . . . . . oh my god! Sango was right today is the new moon!" _'I completely forgot!'_

'_So tonight is the new moon. At least for once the gods are with me'_ Inuyasha released a silent sigh of relief.

"Alright, now that that little incident is over, shall we head down there."

Which instantly choked back up on him after that little statement.

Inuyasha hesitantly glanced over at the setting sun.

'_Damn I don't think the sun will set in time'_

"Alright hold on…" said Kagome hastily stuffing the pocket calendar back in her bag. She clipped the top of her bag than with all her strength managed to get it on her back.

She stretched her legs than hurriedly ran up to catch up to everyone else. She sighed than smiled. "Alright now I'm ready."

Inuyasha only grunted clearly pissed off about this. _'Its official the gods hate me and want me dead. WELL YOUR SURE AS HELL GONNA' GET YOUR DAMN WISH!'_

Kagome noticed his pissed off mood but shrugged it off. I mean a non pissed off dog-half-demon… that would be frowned upon and unheard off. There was rarely a moment when Inuyasha was not pissed off. They only thing not able to piss him was ramen……..ramen……..ramen! ... RAMEN!

Kagome gasped and clasped her face in her hands. No wonder her bag felt light.

Shippou was the first to notice Kagome's new expression. "What's the matter Kagome?"

"I forgot the food up on the hill and we need that till I can go back to my era. Inuyasha can you hurry up and run back there and get it."

"What why me?"

"Because you run the fast so that means if you get it we can still make to the village before sunset."

This statement got Inuyasha's attention. So if he went back to get it but took long enough he could make to the village as human.

"Fine but you owe me."

The caught everyone off guard. They all stared at him wide-eyed.

However, Inuyasha didn't stick around to see him. He quickly jolted off up the hill.

"That was quit weird was it not." Stated the monk.

It was true. Kagome was ready for an argument with him. Which of course would end up in her sitting him and than him in an even more pissed mood but he still got the ramen.

"Or maybe it wasn't…maybe he just went because he loves ramen."

"Maybe Shippou…maybe" replied a still shocked demon slayer. Kirara just mewed her agreement.

Everyone quickly turned around when the heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. From them came a girl maybe about 15 or 16 years old. She had crystal clear-blue eyes full of life and scarlet red hair that was shoulder length. She wore a white kimono with pink flowers adoring one side and a red cloth tied around her waste. "W-Who are you guys? What business do you have here?" Her voice nervous, clearly showing she was scared.

"Please there is no need to fear us...we are but harmless travelers"

The girl did not seem reassured and she took a step back away from them. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Please believe us...here take this as a present." Kagome once again dug through her bag and took out a blue piece of string with metal on the end. On the metal was engraved the Japanese symbol for 'kanmu' or pleasant dreams.

The girl hesitantly took it from her. "Um….arigoto."

Kagome just smiled. "It will go really nice with your eyes."

The girl just looked from the present back to the travelers. "I guess I can trust you."

She quickly bowed her head for apologies and greeting. "Excuse me from my rudeness, my name is Kyuumu. **(A/N for all you wondering her name means ancient dream; fleeting thing. you'll find out later in the story why I chose that name for her)**

"What a beautiful name …" Miroku was cut off by a now angry Sango pulling on his ear

"Save it monk!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha was slowly walking back down the hill holding five containers of instant ramen. He sighed.

'_What am I going to do now…I get away for tonight. I guess it was a good thing when mother wouldn't let me go out at night in my human form. But what about when the sun rises.'_

He quickly shrugged off the thought he would decide what to do when it got closer to morning.

His ears twitched as he came closer to the group. He heard an unfamiliar voice and quickly hide behind the branch of a tree but was still able to see. The girl had blue eyes and red hair. Was she someone from the village?

He heard Shippou now speak up. "So do you live in that village not far from here Kyuumu?"

Kyuumu nodded her head. "I do, I was just coming back from picking food." She quickly ran back to the bush and picked up something. She came back with a basket filled with different kinds of fruits. Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, peaches, apples, and pears filled the basket.

"Wow that is a lot of food."

She nodded once again. "Even though it's only me that lives in the hut I usually store up just in case someone does happen to come along." She looked up at them in the now dim light. "The sun will be setting very soon, please come and spend the night at my hut as my apologies for early," as she bowed again.

"We will be delighted and accept your hospitality." Replied a very excited monk.

"Wait guys. What about Inuyasha he hasn't come back."

Inuyasha's breathe choked up.

The sun in the distant finally set as the stars created as much light they could.

Inuyasha instantly felt the transformation start to happen.

"Who is Inuyasha?" asked Kyuumu curiously.

"Oh, he's one of our companions he just back to get some food we forgot on the hill." replied Kagome.

"Yeah he's …"

"Here…I'm back." Inuyasha hastily jumped out from the branch and casually walked up to the rest of the group his midnight black almost making him invisible in the moonless night.

Kyuumu looked at him curiously for a moment looking him over.

"Alright let us head back to my hut. I'm sure you guys must be extremely exhausted from your travels. When we get back I will prepare baths for those who want them." explained Kyuumu never taking her gaze off of Inuyasha.

"Yes! I'll get a bath" exclaimed Kagome.

Kyuumu nodded and turned around walking back to her hut.

'_So he has returned…what does the master and mistress have in mind for him.'_

…**.oh my god kyuumu knows Inuyasha…what has become of my brain**

**I will start working on the next chapter tomorrow because I have marching band tonight…thank you for the reviews again**

**Forsaken Goddess **


End file.
